


born of violence

by buffylovesfaith



Series: church living's no good [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bathrooms, F/F, Season 3, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: Faith and Anne meet while on the run.





	born of violence

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found Anne a fascinating and underused character, and she's definitely my favorite minor character. I think with everything that she and Faith have both been through, they would make an interesting and good pairing. And with Anne's positive but possibly naive outlook and Faith's more cynical but possibly protective outlook, they could really help each other in different ways and take care of each other. Loosely set in or before season 3. If anyone likes this I might make a few other short fics in a series.

Faith swung her canvas bag over her arm and shouldered her way into the public restroom. She set her bag down on the tile floor with a _thud_ , not bothering to care about the stains, wet spots, and stray hair that littered it. She walked over to one of the cracked sinks and set to attempting to rinse out the dried blood stain from her white wife beater. Then she bent over the sink, took two pumps of soap into her hands, and slid her fingers through the roots of her brunette hair, trying to wash out the grease and dirt. She finished and smoothed her wet hair back, peering at herself in the mirror. It didn’t look too bad. Almost...purposeful. Some eyeliner and lipstick would help with the illusion.

“Can I borrow some of that?” Faith jumped, and quickly glanced behind her. Normally people couldn’t sneak up on her. This girl must have been quieter than most.

She was tall, wearing low rising jeans, and a midriff bearing, fraying knit top. She had pale skin, stingy yellow-blonde hair, and a red heart tattooed on her forearm. She held her arms close to her body uncertainly. 

“The lipstick?” She gestured at the tube of dark red that Faith held in one hand. Her voice was soft and sweet, almost shy.

Faith blinked. “Oh. Um, sure.” She finished applying her coat, and then handed the lipstick to the strange girl, who put it on without looking in the mirror. 

“Thanks. I try to stay looking nice. Even here, you know?” Her smile looked fragile.

“Sure. Gotta look hot. Why do you think I carry mine with me?”

The girl reached into her pants pocket and pulled out two bent cigarettes. “Can I give you one of these? In return?”

“Wicked. I ran out of cigs a while back. Hold on, let me get my lighter.” Faith walked over to her bag and kneeled down, unzipping it and hunting around through her loose belongings. One of her stakes fell out onto the floor.

“Are you a vampire slayer?” The girl asked nonchalantly.

“ _What_?” Faith stood up straight and tense, immediately on edge.

“Oh, it’s okay. I mean, I know about you guys. I used to want to be a vampire. That was when I was Chantarelle. Now I’m Lily.” She stuck a bit of hair into her mouth and started humming a light tune.

Faith frowned. This chick was kooky. And Faith still wasn’t sure if she could buy her story about how she knew about slayers. “You wanted to be a vampire? Why?”

“Oh, you know.” She laughed airily. “The elegance. I’m not so elegant. The feeling of people knowing you exist, of fearing you. No one’s ever feared me. Power. Eternal life. A built in family, with each one of them just like you. But most of all, they’re misunderstood. Like me.” She frowned. “Or at least I thought they were.” She reached out and grasped Faith’s forearm. “Do you think I’m naive?” She blinked at Faith with wide blue eyes.

“Uh. I dunno. Don’t really know you, you know? But as long as you can get around and take care of yourself alright, I’d say you’re five by five.”

“That’s the problem. I don’t know if I can.” She smiled widely at Faith. “I’m trying though.” She stood up straight and shook herself, as if coming out of a day dream. “Anyway, the vampires weren’t actually the point at first. It was the group of people I was with. They took care of me. Fed me, protected me. This one guy, he was older, he looked out for me. I would have done almost anything for him.”

Faith nodded, throat tightening. She wished she was the kind of person who could tell this girl of how scared she was. Of how she’d been running, literally for months now, but in reality since the day she’d been born. Instead she just nodded and said “I get that.”

The girl suddenly laughed and stepped away. “Sorry, I must be keeping you.”

“Yeah, places to go,” Faith said, when really she was thinking _from what_? She picked up her bag, placed it over her shoulder, and started heading towards the exit. 

“See you later.” Faith had reached the door and was grasping the handle, but something made her stop. She turned around to see the girl picking at her fingernail.

“Hey...you got a place to stay?”

The girl looked up. “There’s a church around the corner that usually lets us sleep there on Fridays.”

Faith paused, shut her eyes, and urged herself to do what she knew she needed to do for once in her life. Finally she opened her mouth.

“Show me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
